charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Monstars
The Monstars are the alter-egos of the Nerdlucks in the film Space Jam. Monstars * Pound, who stole Charles Barkley's talent is the orange overweight leader of the Monstars. He is bossy, demanding, mean spirited, and takes pleasure in bullying Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters. He speaks in a very deep voice. * Bang, who stole Patrick Ewing's talent is the green second in command of the Monstars. He is tough and aggressive. He has a large chin, small dragon-like ears, spikes on his back and a red orange flat top. He enjoys insulting Michael Jordan and picking on the Looney Tunes. He has the ability to breathe fire. He speaks in a deep growling voice. * Bupkus, who stole Larry Johnson's talent is the buff purple monstar. He has dark purple hair, he is emotional and very cocky. He enjoys mocking Michael Jordan and hurting the Looney Tunes. He speaks in a deep suave voice. * Blanko, who stole Shawn Bradley's talent is tall and blue. He has dark blue hair, pointy ears, and a buck tooth, he is dumb and more laid-back than his teammates. He is friendly to Michael Jordan and Tweety. He speaks in a thick californian accent. * Nawt, who stole Muggsy Bogues's talent is red and short. He is smart and hyperactive. He still speaks in a high voice. Biography After their transformation they felt cocky of thier new size and played basketball that destroyed the court. When the Monstars showed up at the gym they start picking on Michael and making him into a shape of a basketball. After Tweety got hurt by the Monstars, Michael decides to play basketball with the Looney Tunes. Later at the basketball game the Monstars start playing rough to get their hands on the ball so they can win. During halftime the Monstars boss Mr. Swackhammer showed up for pep talk then they discovered Stan after he snuck into the Monstars locker room. At the second of the game the Looney Tunes start playing well and the Monstars commanding lead is smaller. When Swackhammer calls for a time out he is very grumpy with the Monstars for not stealing Michael's talent. Michael decides to raise the stakes with Swackhammer after a deal Swackhammer forces the Monstars to play dirty and crush the Looney Tunes. Michael realizes that they need a fifth player first he chooses Stan but the Monstars piled on Stan. Then Bill Murray shows up as a fifth player when Michael makes the final shot he is grabbed by two Monstars trying stop Michael. The Tune Squad won the game and the Monstars lost Swackhammer was furious and berates them for losing the game. Michael asked why they put up that kind of abuse and they reply that hes bigger than they used to be, tired of being mistreated they turn on Swackhammer tying him in a rocket sending him to the moon. Michael requests them to give the skills back, they sadly agree to so, they placed their hands on the ball which reverts them back into the Nerdlucks. Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mute Category:Male